


superstar

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [17]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crushes, F/M, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, hahahahaha idk what tags to use on this one lol, normal boy!sasuke, sasuke is a simp, singer!sakura, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: when she turned around to walk, he abruptly exclaimed. "wait!" and when she turned back to him he said, "it's late... i-.. i can drive you home."her eyes glinted under the streetlight, emeralds shining like the moon above this late summer night. he felt like an idiot. she said no to that pervert earlier in the first place because he wanted to take her home. how is this any different to her?apology was at the tip of his tongue when she said, "sure."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	superstar

_**you played in bars, you play guitar / and i'm invisible and everyone knows who you are / and you'll never see you sing me to sleep, every night from the radio** _

_\- superstar, taylor swift (fearless platinum edition)_

* * *

is that what he's called now? a fanboy? perhaps.

this was her 4th show that he went to. the venue was a little smaller than her usual gigs, but he won't complain. sasuke could see her better this way.

the first time he heard her play was only because he picked up his drunk best friend from kakashi's bar, in which she is a regular performer. she was pretty new at that time, around 2 months ago, but she was good. she wrote her own songs, played her own instruments, and could sing. it didn't hurt that she's also very striking.

at first sasuke thought her pink hair was a dye or a wig, but apparently, it's her natural color. that immediately made her stuck in his head on his drive home after dropping naruto's drunk ass off his place. that hair and also that voice. he couldn't explain it. because of this, his curiosity was piqued and the only way to satiate it is to see her again.

he didn't expect he'd do it again, and again; and again. until it was already his fourth show.

and that was also the reason why he was labeled as a fanboy by kakashi, naruto and even his brother itachi. when his aniki teased him while they were having dinner, his mother even chimed in on the gossip.

"does sasuke-chan have a crush now? who is it? tell me!" mikoto excitedly exclaimed. his father was still at the head of the table, silently eating his food, but his eyes moved toward him as well.

"okaa-san!" sasuke silently raised his voice from the shame. he turned to his brother who was chuckling because of his red face, "this is your fault!"

itachi raised his two hands, "i just said you're a fanboy because you've been to this girl's gigs multiple times now which seems to me that you like her music. which is a feat since you're so picky with everything."

"mult-? it was only 3 times! and i'm not picky, i just know what i like!"

"so you admit you like her then? naruto-chan said you're planning to watch her on the other side of town this weekend," itachi smirked.

 _oh, naruto's dead after this._ he will commit murder tomorrow when they see each other at school.

"if you want help for her to notice you, you can always ask me sasuke-chan," his mother reached out to pat his clenched fist on the table. "i'm happy to help." he heard his brother snort across him while he didn't see his father nod slightly.

_scratch that, let me kill itachi too._

now he was here, seated at the far back where it was dark and less crowded. he didn't need her to see him watch her. he was content to watch silently and listen to her as she plays and sings her heart out. everyone was entranced, with her looks and with her sincerity through her lyrics, and he wondered—

do they also hear her when they close their eyes just like he does? do they also replay her songs in their heads as if she's singing them to sleep just like he does? do they really like sakura as he does?

her performance was flawless as ever, and she was met with a lot of fans after her set. it was a bit late and he needed to drive home. he went to the restroom first before he exited the venue. when he was walking towards the parking lot, he heard a slight commotion.

"c'mon, let me take you home beautiful."

"sorry, i can't go with you. i'm actually waiting for my boyfriend."

he knew that voice. his eyes found the source of it and his stomach dropped. an older man was holding sakura's arm, tugging her towards him against the car. under the lamppost, he could see sakura's calm face as she holds the strap of her guitar case on her back tighter. his jaw clicked from anger and annoyance, his feet ready to move towards them.

_don't fucking touch her!_

suddenly, her eyes were on him and relief was seen on her seafoam greens. then she shouted, "there you are! finally!"

he saw the man immediately released her arm that made sakura jog towards him. all shyness and crush were thrown aside, he asked her. "are you okay?" sasuke questioned her, his eyes roaming her form looking for anything that would make him punch that bastard on his teeth.

she placed her hand against his beating chest, "better now that you're here." she turned to the man and said, "my boyfriend's here, please go. and next time, understand that when a girl says no, she means it."

they watched as the man huffed and went back inside the bar. after few moments, she finally removed her hand on his chest and looked at him. "sorry about that," she shyly apologized. "i dragged you into it."

she was up close, so close that sasuke could smell her and see her smudged mascara. he cleared his throat, "no, it's okay. i-i'm glad nothing happened."

sakura smiled and bowed at him, "i'll be going now. thank you for saving me."

when she turned around to walk, he abruptly exclaimed. "wait!" and when she turned back to him he said, "it's late... i-.. i can drive you home."

her eyes glinted under the streetlight, emeralds shining like the moon above this late summer night. he felt like an idiot. she said no to that pervert earlier in the first place because he wanted to take her home. how was this any different to her?

apology was at the tip of his tongue when she said, "sure."

next thing he knew, he was driving back to their town silently while she sat on his passenger seat. he fidgeted slightly, a little unnerved that she agreed, and wondering if she just said yes because she was pressured.

"you're not an ax murderer, are you?"

his eyes widened, facing her for a moment before focusing on driving again. "no," he simply said.

she laughed softly, "sorry. just making sure."

"am i making you uncomfortable?" he asked with a bit of hesitation. he didn't want her to feel that way.

on his peripheral, sasuke saw her turn to him and he could hear the smile in her voice. "i'm perfectly fine. besides, you're already familiar to me."

"huh?"

"i've seen you a couple of times on my shows. that's you right?" she asked. he turned his head towards her in time when she gestured his hair, "spiky hair and all."

he blushed, _did she notice me then?_

she continued, "that and kakashi already mentioned you and naruto, 'his favorite boys' he said. so i figured you're safe. that's why i agreed tonight." he thought about sending kakashi his favorite alcohol when sakura said, "kakashi also said you've been enjoying my gigs. is that true?"

 _kakashi_ , he seethed inside. _make that 3 people on my hitlist then._

sasuke gathered some courage before he spoke genuinely, "i wouldn't be coming to your shows if i don't enjoy it."

sakura was silent after a few heartbeats, making him even more nervous. _did i say too much?_

then he heard her hearty laugh. it echoed inside the four corners of his car and the four chambers of his heart, and his lips twitched as if wanting to laugh with her.

"you're cute, sasuke-kun."

they talked more after that—small talks about their studies, a quick banter about their favorite guitarists, a mutual agreement that kakashi is a pervert. the minutes went by until they were already in front of her apartment. she was living alone with her cat, mochi, and she has a small pot of tomato plant that he badly wanted to see.

from her guitar case, she pulled a small disc and gave it to sasuke. she was already outside his vehicle, her small frame leaning on his side of the car, and smiled slightly at him.

"that's my demo cd. let me know what you think. i'd like to hear it," she whispered. "call me." she gave another smile and turned towards her house.

"sakura, wait! how can i call you?" he called out from his car, the tips of his ears burning from tonight's episode.

she twirled around, her skirt flowing in the wind, and answered. "look at the back of it!"

he looked down and turned the disc case. there it was, a combination of numbers that holds his chance. he grinned at it and looked back at her, seeing that she was already at her door and waiting for him. she waved, "thanks for the ride, sasuke-kun!"

sakura closed her door with those sparkling eyes. he drove home with a spark inside his chest.

that night sasuke drowned in her voice in the comfort of his room, a small-town girl that's a music sensation in the making, and planned to go to her next shows. he'll continue to do so even if that means he's gonna be reduced to a mere fanboy in other people's eyes. let them call him that.

what matters is how she sees him, and he will do anything to make sure that she will see him as he is.

because all he sees is her, and she is a superstar.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
